sansan future fic! modern SansaXSandor
by sansa-sandor-shipper
Summary: Sandor is a self defence and fencing teacher, teaching Shireen Baratheon, he doesn't know Shireen is Shireen. Shireen is a feisty thirteen year old. It will turn into a longer adventure saving someone from an old demon of Sansa's. A man she never wanted to see again. It's my first futurefic and I'll do at least 3 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Sansa was laying down on the sofa, watching the Eichmann show, wrapped up in a cotton scarlet blanket. In her green onsie. Basically her main comforter. Apart from Sandor, of course. It was late in the evening and Sansa was getting slightly weary.

Now living with Sandor in his smaller flat was, actually fine,normal, better than living in the big house in Winterfell or the massive manor in the Red Keep. She finally had felt at peace with the world. Running away from her first boyfriend Joffrey had been a brilliant decision, and having Sandor take her away was even better.

They kept quiet and out of the public eye, so they were never found out.

Rubbing her eyes, Sansa pulled her knees up to her chest, and now she couldn't see the doorway. Slowly, and slowly her eyelids began to droop. Her breathes were slow and quiet, with a blocked nose she had to breathe with an open mouth.

* * *

Sandor had been at work all day, now he was a self defence and fencing teacher for young adults. He found it almost amusing that the young ones still couldn't beat him.

He was taking off his mask and plastron when one of his students approached him. She was a young girl, with a name like Shiren Shirrie? He could never remember.

"Thank you today coach." He nodded and grunted back. He could relate to her, she had run away from a castle where a woman thought she should be disowned for her looks.

It was not as bad as Sandor's disfigurement. She had one side on the edge of her face grey and bumpy, it wasn't dirty or unclean but she was born with it. He didn't see it as a problem but, could only imagine the teasing she would get at her age. It was like that for him when he was that young.

She had run from her family, and everyone she knew, but reassured Sandor that she was well.

"How've you been?" She shrugged.

"Same old same old." She put on her duffel coat and shoved the pocket knife she kept down her boot. It had been from Sandor, he feared the child had no protection, and he couldn't always be there to save. "How was I today, my attack was good, I nearly caught you out." She looked so smug he didn't want to laugh.

"Yes, I was alright, but you need to work on your beat attack and continuing the attack. Sometimes you hold back from your second lunge, you need to stop doing that." Laughing, the girl zipped up her coat and tied up her dark hair. She turned for the door and put her head around for a moment.

"Thank you." Smiling she fled.

Sandor packed up his kit and pit it in the three lockers he owned near the practice hall. Getting into his Chevy he started for home, listening to the rock he loved so much. Starting up the steps, he turned the key in it's lock. Not waking Sansa.

* * *

Sansa had been in a deep sleep, dreaming about a swearing, American Martin Freeman, or something like that. It was only when a weight at the end of the sofa pushed down her feet that she blinked her eyes open. Rolling onto her back, she rested her head on the sofa arm. Seeing Sandor.

Her fiance.

Bringing a fisted hand to her face she rubbed her eyes like a tired baby. Which was what she felt like. "You look terrible." Sandor whispered as he leant forward and kissed her head.

"Thank you for the sympathy." She smiled at him.

"What we're you dreaming about?" _Hah,_ she thought _this should be funny, but how do I tell him of me just simply dreaming of an American Martin Freeman swearing...?_ Then Sansa just started laughing, with her own thoughts. Clearly not having any idea what was going on, Sandor went to the kitchen and got a beer. "Mad Little Bird." She heard him mutter.

He came back with a carib and sat right up close to Sansa, so she took the opportunity and shuffled down so she leant her head on his chest. Snatching the carib from his hands and taking a large swig. Then clutching it to his chest.

"Little Bird's aren't meant to drink when they're ill, or are you just pretending again. To get away from work." Snatching the beer back he pressed it to his lips and drank.

"That was only once! You know my boss is a perv, even worse than Baelish. If you can get any worse than Baelish." Sandor grunted.

"Let's not talk of the past, today Shirrie, Shirie..." Sansa butted in.

"Shireen! You've known her for two years and you still can't remember her name." Chuckling he carried on.

"Well, Shireen, did well today. She's learning quickly and I want to get her ready for the finals next year. I reckon she could do quite well. Her attack is fine but she doesn't lunge forward for the second, her foil is better than her sabre though. I worry about her sometimes. She do brave and so young, but she's very naive." Sansa had no idea what he was talking about. But didn't want to get into a discussion about fencing.

Not again. That lasted for a whole day, with him trying to make her understand everything.

The TV had the news on, something about kidnappings and raping. G_ods the world is so horrible._ Sandor could feel Sansa tense under him and he rubbed her arm.

He kissed her head. "Come her Little Bird." He whispered. Placing the carib on a table Sansa sat on Sandor's lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder.

Slowly Sandor lay down and Sansa curled up on his fell asleep like that and didn't wake up until late morning the next day.

**Had such a good time writing this first chapter, I'll write at least three chapters, as always I will always appreciate any feedback you can give me. I wanted to use Shireen because of how she can relate to Sandor, with her greyscale. But the bit about her running away is when Val makes the comment about her greyscale. She'll have a much bigger part to come so I hope yiu like how I write her. **

**If you are liking this so far please tell me, as this is my first futurefic and I'm pretty sure it's terrible, so I would love your opinions.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Little Bird. Wake up." Sansa felt someone rubbing her back. Opening her eyes she stretched her neck upward to look at Sandor. Smiling she turned her head back, leaning on Sandor's chest.

"What time do you have to leave today?" Sansa asked Sandor, picking up his large hand in her two small ones.

"About... Half and hour." She played her fingers over Sandor's hands. Pressing the pads of her fingers over his palm. Sansa suddenly grabbed a tissue and sneezed into it. Sighing she threw the tissue into the wicker bin near the sofa.

Sandor sat up and pulled Sansa with him. Pulling up his knees she feel onto him laughing, there heads were close together and Sansa smiled at him.

Holding her head in his hands Sandor leant forward. Running her fingers over the burnt side of his face their noses touched, with her stomach flipping and butterflies flying Sansa whispered.

"My Hound." Then, slowly Sandor turned his face and kissed her. Deep and steady, breaking away from him, Sansa wrapped her arms around his chest and snuggled up to him.

Standing, her Hound carried her upstairs. Lay her on the bed and covered her with the duvet. Slowly he began to undress, and Sansa still giggled at the sight of Sandors manhood, even after a few years of seeing it.

Chuckling to himself he grabbed his yellow towel and went into the shower.

* * *

As the water hit Sandor's skin, he wanted Sansa in with him _God damn you, she's ill you bastard_. Laughing to himself he heard the shower curtain be pulled back and then Sansa clutched to him. With her clothes getting drenched. Slowly he realised she was crying,

Sansa was hugging him from behind. So he turned around and hugged her tightly. The water poured down on them both, as Sansa seeped into his shoulder.

Putting up his hand, Sandor turned the water off, he was silent.

Just holding Sansa. After a few minutes, Sandor spoke.

"Little Bird, what's happened?" She didn't speak but stood up and stopped crying.

"I'm sorry." Sansa whispered. Then she ran out of the bathroom into the bedroom.

Sighing Sandor stood up, and wrapped his towel around his bottom half.

He found Sansa underneath the duvet. With her head covered sobbing, this sent a strong pain to his chest, but he knew he couldn't help her. Not now anyway, this had happened before, crying about her family mostly.

They were all dead, scattered or thought to be dead, it had not been easy for him to stand by as Joffreys bodyguard. Having to watch her be hit by him, and see her pain from him and the death of her family. When her father, eldest brother and mother were dead. Sansa had nowhere to go. So she would stay with Joffrey just for survival.

Putting on his jogging bottoms and polo shirt he picked up the sports bag containing his fencing gear and walked to the side of the bed she was on. They still hadn't found or heard from her younger sister Arya, younger brother Rickon, or older brother and half brother Bran and Jon.

Pulling back the duvet so he could see Sansa's face. Her eyes were shut. "Little Bird?" She opened her eyes slowly and he looked at her.

"I don't know what's wrong." Sansa sniffed and he put a hand on her head.

"Hormones?" Sandor suggested, and she glared at him.

"Fuck you." She shouted turning over, so she wasn't facing him.

"Okay gods, not hormones, but come on you must be on your period. Your this moody." She shoved a pillow over her face and screamed into it. He laughed and shouted walking down the stairs.

"I'll bring you some chocolate." Sansa just screamed, then added.

"Galaxy please." Sandor was nearly at the door when he had someone jump on his back.

She kissed his neck and then let go, he turned smiling down at her.

"I love you, Sansa." Sandor didn't really call her by her name, because Little Bird had become so fond to him.

Reaching up she kissed him, pulling on the collar of his shirt.

"See you later." Her whispering into his ear made him so aroused he thought he might just run upstairs with her in his arms. 'No dog, God's stop it, you need to get to work.' He kissed her forehead and opened the door.

Walking to the Chevy he tossed the spots bag in the boot of the car.

Arriving at the sports hall he didn't see the girl's usual signal she was in. There was a yellow scarf she owned and she would always tie it to the door, as she came an hour early.

He could still remember the first he met the girl. Wearing a grey hoody to big for her and black skinny jeans gripping tight to her legs from the rain. She had a stag embroidered on the corner of her white T, and that yellow scarf, tucked in. Scared and vulnerable, Sandor had taken pity over her, taking the girl to a McDonalds.

Bought her a big Mac and three portions of chips.

The poor girl looked starving. Then she had told Sandor her of The red God, and this woman, the red woman. But none of her family, just her.

The burning, that sent shivers up his spine

Also the reason she ran away, comments about her appearance, Sandor could sympathize with her there.

"Where are you sleeping?" He had asked her as she stuffed the chips down her throat.

She shrugged. "Here and there, trying to not get raped or mugged really, if that is the case where I sleep I don't care where." She licked her fingers and crumpled up the wrapping, walking to the bin she threw it in.

Sitting back in front of Sandor she smiled loosely. "I could help you a little, I guess." She looked up. Desperate as ever. "I'm a fencing and self defence teacher, I could teach you how to protect yourself. Then get you into some fencing competitions after a few years, maybe two." He saw her bite her lip, he thought he might have gone to far.

"How would I pay for it?" Sandor got out a hip flask and drank some whisky. As he played the flask on the table, the girl snatched it. Taking a swig. As she returned it he raised an eyebrow but she just laughed.

"I can spare a bit of money for a little girl who looks like she might kill someone. Anyway, I've got a good enough business going." I paused then added. "How old, are you?" There was a silence for a few moments.

"Eleven." She said sounding a little guilty. _Oh shit. _He thought. I_ just gave whisky to an eleven year old? Buggering hells._

"If you keep my secret ill keep that you gave me whisky. If you tell people apart from ones you trust about me, ill tell police you raped me. Are we clear?" Chuckling he nodded.

"Wednesday's, Thursday's and Friday's, come to the sports hall, just behind this high street. At six, ill be there at seven. But eight till ten on Thursday's. The spare key is behind the faulty door frame. You can basically peel it back." She nodded.

They parted then.

Now back to the present. Sandor locked the car and ran into the hall. Shouting and walking around the hall there was no sign of her.

Then he got back into his car and drove to the ghetto he knew she had been at for a few months.

Walking up some stairs past numerous druggies and alcoholics he got up to the top level. Walking around he saw no sign of her, apart from one figure sitting on a beaten up matress. Wide eyed. In a hangover, or sedated with drugs.

He strode over to her and tugged by her shoulders. She groaned but got up, stumbling down the stairs and into his car. As soon as they started driving, Sandor was shouting loudly at her. Bringing up her muddy boots, they went on the air bag compartment. With her arms on her knees she buried her head in them. Yelling "fuck off" lots of times. To Sandor talking about how stupid she was being, throwing away a good chance like this.

When they got to the hall car park Sandor shook with anger. Hissing "get out." She unlocked the door and kicked it open.

Unlocked the door and kicked a few boxes.

* * *

Shireen didn't understand why Sandor was being what she described a "Fucking cunt" she shouted that at him as he walked in.

He seemed to ignore her. "What are we doing today?" He approached Shireen.

"God's, you smell bad. Go take a shower, there might be some clothes in your locker." She walked toward the showers. Shouting.

"Fucking cunt." Behind her back.

As she got to her locker she opened it, finding a blue lycra short sleeved shirt and loose sports shorts. Picking them up she went to the showers. Stripping down to her skin she placed her dirty and clean clothes on a bench near the showers. Only bringing her shirt and a black towel.

Turning on the water, the cold hit her and she almost yelped. Then getting used to the temperature she rubbed her hands up her arm, her legs, her face, stopping at the place below her stomach. Looking down. She wasn't stupid, she knew it was her womanhood, the bit where she gave her maidenhead away.

She had heard older girls use the term virgin, _i__s it, called a virgin?_ She thought. _no it can't be_. Putting the shirt under the shower she washed out the stains and hopefully the smell, it was hard staying clean.

Turning off the water she grabbed the towel. It was one of those crappy ones, that deteriorate when you touch them. So by the time Shireen had got her clothes on she was speckled with black fluff.

Brushing off the majority of it, she put on her socks and trainers. "Do a warm up." She heard him say as she approached him. She tied her hair up in a mess she called a bun, it was out of the way of her face so she didn't care.

She ran two laps and did a few shuttle runs before about twenty star jumps and then thirty sit ups. Before dining five press ups. She doesn't know why but she literally can't to them. Panting on the floor Sandor looked down at her. "Your un fit." He declared. Standing up Shireen walked to fencing stuff.

"Oh no, today your doing fitness." She stared at him. "Yes, your doing just fitness today. Your un fit and I need to get you a little better. Two long hours of fitness." Looking exasperated she sat on the bench near the door.

"Do ten more laps, at your own pace. But if I see you walking I'll make your do twenty press ups." He pressed a pen to his lips, seeming to be filling something out.

"What's that?" She yelled at him, as she was running. He didn't answer or look up. Carrying on running for ten more laps, Shireen stopped in front of him.

He sat back in his chair. "Right, get some weights, and work on your arm strength. It's almost pitying." Shireen didn't mind being talked to like this. But only from her coach. They're meant to push you to your limits and make you feel back so you have the motivation for next time. Well that's what Sandor seems to do.

But it works. "Get some four pound ones. Oh and do the plank press I taught you as well. Maybe the hammer punch. So each for like five minutes and just do it again." Picking up two four pound ones. She placed them on the floor beside her.

First she did the plank press. Where you get into an extended arm press up position. Bend the elbows into a plank position then up to a press up position and down in a press up.

Shireen repeated for four minutes, with her timed breathing patterns. She had timed herself so she could keep a steady constant pace.

Then standing up, she picked up the dumbbells, holding them above her head for about a minute and a half, then bringing them down very slowly. Taking another minute, then back up again.

Suddenly she dropped the dumbbells, rubbing her arms slowly. Sandor turned at the noise, looking at her.

"Fine, sit down." He gestured to say seat in front of him.

Pulling up her knees she rested her head on them.

"I know you think I might be able to get to finals. But I can't."

He laughed at that shaking his head.

"Not like this you won't, and right now, you know what. I don't, your giving it all up to bad choices, it will be your fault. You can't blame me for any of this." Her expression was that of amusement.

"Well your not helping!" Shireen yelled at him.

"Why should I have to?" He roared. She did still feel that little bit of fear toward him.

"This isn't my problem, girl. I am here to be your coach, not your counsellor, and, I have plenty of students here that would do much better than you. They try, and work and are not late and don't take drugs or get drunk!" She muttered some curses under her breathe and looked at him.

"I don't give a toss, about the other people here. I just care about my future, so will you still coach me or what?" Her chest was rising and falling fairly quickly in anger.

"I want you to prove to me, you can go clean for a week. Then our sessions will continue. If you carry on like this, no, no I won't help you. But if you can prove resilience, to be clean, I will carry on helping you. So what do you say?" Shireen purses her lips together and nodded. "Now go, leave me be, and don't come back till you are clean."

* * *

Sandor returned home to the smell of food. Sansa wasn't the best, but she tried, that was the point, something had often got burnt and they ordered take away. But that sufficed.

Closing the door she yelled a greeting and he strode into the small kitchen they had. Encircling his arms around her waist he leant down kissing all up her neck. She squirmed and got out of his grip, she was very ticklish he had discovered.

It looked like some sort of spaghetti bowl, just shop bought pasta sauce, pasta, mince and a few herbs. Taking it off the heat she turned to Sandor wrapping her arms around his neck she smiled while leaning in to kiss him.

Feeling an opportunity arising, Sandor picked her up so her legs were astride him. Guessing she could already feels this stirring manhood...

She looked at him. "Not tonight Sandor." He could see she still wasn't great and understood. But it was frustrating.

She put the spag bowl onto some plates. Then hoisting her self up, she sat on the counter. Sandor stood in front of her. Leaning on the opposite counter top. His face was approving as he shoveled it down, hungry from a days working with winey children. None of them were ones to cry, _thank the God's_.

* * *

Sansa looked at her husband to be, and smiled. She couldn't help but be happy, she had got a lot more than she bargained for and she was so glad.

"I'll take it." Sansa said as Sandor looked where to put his plate. Putting it in the sink she turned on the water. Filling up the biasing with hot soapy water. Grabbing a sponge she cleaned the plate, not realising Sandor behind her.

Sansa could feel his fingertips running up her arm's, making her hair stand on end. Biting her lips she leant back on him and shuddered from a weird shivering sensation. "Does the Little Bird want to sleep?" She shook her head. Looking up at him, Sandor leant down kissing her.

After finishing eating. Sansa cleared up and joined Sandor upstairs. He was just getting changed when she walked in.

She remembered the first time this had happened, when nothing major was going on between them. It was so alarming and embarrassing for both of them.

It was about two weeks into the escape from the Red Keep and they had found a cheapskate motel. They health eaten and Sandor had muttered he was going to the room. Sleeping on opposite sides of the bed was fine by both of them. Nothing weird or out of sorts had happens until that night.

Sansa stayed for another half an hour eating a burger and watching some bull shit game show.

When she had got half through the burger she was stuffed and slid of the stool. Sansa had also been a little tipsy. But not to bad, only one beer. But she wasn't used to it. Snapping out of the dazed state, she walked up the stairs.

Then not thinking, she opened the door and her mouth opened wide. Sandor was standing in front of her, naked as his name day, _seven hells_ she thought. _What do i do. Oh no, I'm starring oh God's. Oh fuck he's seen me staring. Well I'm fucked._ Sansa just literally couldn't drop looking up and down him before she ran into the bathroom, behind Sandor.

Then she started laughing, embarrassed laughs mixed with the hilarity of what had just happened. Suddenly she heard she bang on the door.

"Why are you laughing?" He roared. But she couldn't stop. Until he opened the door. Then she tried to hide them, but she couldn't.

Her friends Jeyne Poole had always tried to convince her to watch some porn when she was older or now even. But she never had. _That the first di... manhood I've ever seen. Jesus it's, wait what. No, I am not going to think about this. I am so weird..._

That night when they lay at the furthest parts of the bed from each other. Sansa turned over so she was facing what she thought would be his back. But she gasped, realising his face was facing her.

"So funny am I Little Bird." Sansa smiled and got closer to him. Then he put a hand on her hip, making a shiver go through her, pulling her toward him. He hugged her tightly.

"You can laugh at me all you want Little Bird."

**oh my God this is really fun, thank you for the views and the reviews, also the favorites and following. I hope this chapter is for filling enough. Shireen's story is going to get very tense and difficult in the next chapter. Thank you, to anyone that is reading it, I am so thankful to you guys. **


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks later, the girl had not come to any of the sessions. Sandor thought it would take longer than a week to go clean but not this long.

"She'll turn up. It might take time, we, you don't know her past well enough to know."

"She's Fucking thirteen though." Rubbing his back, Sansa hugged him.

"I know, but it's her decisions that will make a difference. Maybe its attention. She hasn't had a family and maybe misses them?" Sandor stood up going to the window. Following his lead Sansa leant on the cill. "Does she see you as a father figure?"

Ignoring her he played his hands over her bare back his fingers snaked down to her jeans. "You can't get out of every conversation like that." She turned and faced him.

"Bet I can." Pulling her body to his she smirked. Slightly cringing.

"Its a possibility. But. Do you?" Sandor shook his head. Putting a hand on the burnt side of his face, Sansa stroked it with her fingers.

"How is it you love me again?" He asked.

"I can't quite remember, remind me." Embracing her close, he rasped in her ear.

"You think I know?"

* * *

Shireen was waking up. Her head a little dazed but not in pain.

_Where am I?_

She asked herself. Sitting up her question was answered. Not where she was, but, who she was with.

* * *

"I need to go looking for her." Sandor told her, after another day and no sign of the girl.

"You don't have to, she's been through a lot. I'm sure she knows how to survive for a few weeks. But if you want to go I won't stop you or scold." He smiled at her and pulled Sansa close to him. Their bare bodies clammy and hot.

* * *

"Why am I here?" Shireen asked the man.

"Trade, knowledge. I need all about Sandor Clegane and Sansa

Stark, soon to be Sansa Clegane." She eyed him tentatively.

"And why should I tell you that?" He almost laughed. She smiled.

"If you don't. I'll return you to your father." This made Shireen stop smiling, she bit her lip nervously.

"Please. I don't want that, please. Why didn't you just take Sansa or, Clegane..." She was always uncomfortable calling her coach by his first name. Also, that he didn't even remember hers.

The man put two of his long fingers under her chin and pulled up her face.

"You sleep give me this information. Or I swear I'll ruin what you have built over these last few years." It was only a little, what had built, but it was so much better and kinder and enjoyable than home. Home was meant to be a place that you were safe, warm, protected and away from criticism. But.

That was never the case, hence the reason she left

* * *

Sansa pressed her lips to his. Wanting to fall into a cascade of nothingness with only him. That wanting she always, always, had. Never went away, a want for him, and now she had him, she never wanted to let go.

"Do you have work today?" Sansa asked breaking away for a second. He went back in for more, clutching at her hips. Shaking his head she kissed him again. He tasted of Carib and granola bars. 'Honey and oats'.

* * *

Shireen refused to reveal anything. But. She had talked. Just that little bit.

Telling of how she met Sandor and he first meeting with Sansa. That was all. So far.

She was in what seemed to be an empty ghetto. _Probably where his prostitutes hang out_ she thought. It was dirty and full of newspapers, grime, graffiti and, probably shit.

Shireen was sitting on a bed, which was completely clean and Baelish, had sat himself on a chair in front of her. Staring, eyeing her from top to bottom. She could understand now, how Sansa must have felt with a perverted boss like this.

* * *

"Stay for a while." Sansa said into his mouth. He eagerly nodded. She ran her hands down his body and back up to his face again. Kissing down his neck Sansa stopped. Leaning on her elbows on his chest she propped up her head.

"For once, I can just look at your beauty, and stay in for once." Smiling Sansa kissed the skin she was leaning on. "Want to watch some Russell Howard?" He was her favourite stand up comic, forever.

For her birthday last year. Sandor had got her two tickets to go see him for her and him. She literally screamed and jumped on him. Knocking over some glasses in the process.

As Sansa nodded Sandor scooped her up and carried her downstairs. The were both naked, but the curtains were shut so it didn't matter. Grabbing a blanket as they got into the living room, Sansa wrapped it around her shoulders.

"What none for me?" She looked at him in a really kind of way and Sandor laughed.

Sitting down the Little Bird got off his lap and brought up her legs. Leaning her back on the sofa arm she got the remote.

Going into the planner with the weird sky music playing in the background, she smiled when she found the playlist.

Pressing the play button her thoughts in the real world trailed away, as she laughed her arse off.

* * *

Shireen, on the other hand, wasn't laughing. She was fed up and annoyed. This man was Baelish. "_Petyr Fucking Cunt Baelish._" She remembered Sandor saying. Would not let her go, her attempts seemed futile. As his tall broad, shouldered, burly body guards stood in her way. She had launched herself at him a minute ago, only getting to scratch his face before he pushed her to the ground.

So she swore at him ,like the teenager she was, and sat back on the bed.

"Your Petyr Fucking Cunt Baelish, aren't you?" She asked him.

Laying her back on the bars on the bed, she played with her fingers. Then realising she still had the pocket knife in her boot.

"Who told you that?" A small mocking smile played on his lips and Shireen had a good mind to slap it off.

"The Hound." He pressed his finger together and leant his elbows on his knees.

"Ah, that one. Joffrey's pet dog. He's lucky he got away. But I suppose it's okay considering Joffrey's dead. Car accident. Oh such a terrible way to go." The amount of sarcasm in his voice was overwhelming and she smiled.

Because she couldn't say she was just that little bit pleased he was dead.(But she had always had an incline that Baelish had something to do with Joffrey's murder, and his girlfriend at the time, Margaery Tyrell. Just had not seemed right. She was almost to perfect and her family all the same, but she would never trust any of them.)He had hurt Sansa and, minimised her own father's chance of ruling the business in the majority of Europe.

You see, Joffrey's father Robert Baratheon, Shireen's uncle, owned more businesses and had more partners than anyone in the central northern hemisphere, her father Stannis Baratheon, Roberts brother.

Stannis was not as rich but came near to him. But when Robert died from a bear attack when he was hunting, Joffrey got the businesses passed down to him. He ruined more people's life in that one job than any people have in many.

* * *

Sandor switched the TV to another episode of RHGN, to a video of a world without cats. Where Russell searches for funny cats videos and it says no results, then throwing the content of his desk to the ground. Sandor didn't find this at all funny, he's more of the Frankie Boyle type of person.

Every single _cock_ joke he made, made Sandor roar with laughter. The one that made him laugh the most he had in a long time had been on a show called _mock the... something ...or other.._. from a section where they do automatic stand up and one of the subjects was unlikely things to hear in a fantasy movie. So Frankie Boyle said _"I'M NOT A DWARF I'M A LESBIAN!"_ Sandor could not stop laughing he had watched it and even now he chuckles.

Or another time when Sandor was at a live gig of his stand up, and he started heckling the audience. He distinctly remembered him talking to one man and saying. _"How are you doing little fella? You've made a fucking effort, looks like someone shaved a monkey and kicked it through topman."_ Then talking to the same man he added. _"You've gone for the hair here, haven't you. You look like a moderately powerful pokemon." _Which had to be one of his favorite nights ever.

Of course, leaving out nights with Sansa.

She appreciated Frankie Boyle's comedy, but preferred less, crude jokes and less jokes about, well, cocks.

* * *

Sansa turned around and lay her head on Sandor's stomach, painfully close to his manhood. But she was too tired to do anything, just wanted to watch comedic genius happen on screen.

Just seeing the micro piglets made her awh. Sandor laughed and she looked up at him. "No Little Bird, you can't have one." Sighing she pulled the blanket from her shoulders, wrapping it around her like a towel.

* * *

Shireen looked at the food Fucking Cunt had put in front of her. _Some fucking chips from a chippie near by_. She guessed.

"Go on then, eat. You'll need it, as you'll be doing a lot. Of talking tomorrow." Shireen narrowed her eyes at Fucking Cunt.

"What makes you think I'll talk?"

"Because your survival and freedom is more important to you than the lives of your friends." She looked down, it was true. She could not deny it. "You don't seem like the sweet girl people had describe. Always so questioning but never rude." Her smile was taken in the greatest of sarcasm.

No, she wasn't the girl she once was, it was not like her to be as she was. Then, she was also playing into the stereotype of her age. Which was really that sort of bad start she was having. But Shireen felt free, she didn't need the servants or money, just a few interests and a few friends.

"No, I wouldn't be. But I don't care for my past." Hearing him laugh she glared.

"Its only two years, greyscale." As he called her greyscale she was about to rush forward before he stood up above her.

"Still touchy about it? That's why you ran, isn't it."

"What of it."

"You ran, from comments? Criticism? Are you that weak that you couldn't take that? But know you think your unstoppable?" Shaking her head she replied.

"I may have been stupid to run, but I will never regret it, ever. Of course I miss my father, my mother, the Onion man, my books. God's I miss my books." Fucking Cunt looked up.

"I could give you those, for a small snippet of information." Shireen didn't feel like doing that,but she didn't shake her head.

Her books had once helped her teach the Onion man how to read, _Davos Seaworth, _she remembered. She missed him, but didn't know why. He had always been kind to her and, they had been friends.

Shireen started to eat the chips placed before her, slowly first but then, fast.

"What of my family?" Fucking Cunt shook his head.

"No, you'll have to give me information for mine. Deal without a reward is not something I would do." Throwing the cellophane packaging onto the floor at his feet. Shireen sighed, she was bored as hell to be quite frank.

"What the hell I meant to do here, without death of boredom?"

"Shut up for a start, and stop asking so many questions, that's my job."

* * *

Sandor pulled at the blanket she clutched to her as she rose to get up. "You don't have to get up." She stared at him.

"Sometimes it amazes me you have a job, of course I'm going to her up. This time don't join me, only because the last few times we didn't use the bath for what it's mean for." He laughed then, and Sansa leant down, kissing him on the forehead. Releasing him claw like grip on the blanket.

Sansa departed then, and the temptation to go with her to the bath was relentlessly hard to give up. But he knew she wouldn't like it, she and him needed some time to themselves.

Sandor slumped up the stairs and got back into bed, he certainly was not going to be getting up today.


	4. Chapter 4

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Sansa turned to Sandor. "Should you not tell the police first?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""If I do, her name would go out there, and she told me once that she was technically in hiding. I don't know why, but it wouldn't much of a rescue if the people she was hiding knew where she was. I suspect it was her family or people she knew that she ran from." She saw his SIG semi automatic on the passenger seat. Frowning she rested her elbow on the top of he car. It was night but she could still see Sandor, from the street lamps. Stepping forward,one step, he brought his hands to Sansa's face, just, looking at her for a moment./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"As Sandor pressed his lips to Sansa's, she slipped in her tongue and rested a hand on his back. Then Sansa started crying, they slipped down her cheek and she was shuddering. Pulling away she saw him smile sadly, emWhy does he have to leave me?/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"emThe Little Bird is sad of your leave Dog. Now, be kind, she's yours, and don't get distracted./em He thought./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Don't cry Little Bird. It won't be long, but I have to find the girl, I mean, I can't just leave her in some ghetto or withstand somewhere." Sansa wanted to curl up into a ball and cry, you see, since they had been together, the two hadn't been apart. Ever, unless of course when Sandor or her was at work./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Literally, they were never without each other. Sansa had friends only at work, and never invited anyone home, and refused all invitations. Politely, of course, she hadn't forgotten her lessons. But Sansa or Jeyne, (as her work colleagues knew her as) wasn't a very confident person, without Sandor, her husband to be, protector and counsellor. She was almost lost, giving up on her family a long time ago, she was quite alone./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Have you told all, that there won't be any classes?" She asked, sniffing and blinking away some tears./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Yes Little Bird." He paused and Sansa gripped his hand./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Do you remember the first time I had said I loved you?" She said before he could speak./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Like it was yesterday, what was it. In the McDonald's or the Subway?" Wrapping her arms around his neck, she got close to his ear./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Neither." Feeling a little let down, she looked down, and he pulled up Sansa's chin./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Of course I remember. It was almost three months into me taking you away, and we had just gone to get petrol. Then, on the ride back to the motel, you blurted it out. Like the clumsy Little Bird you are. I had no idea what to do, if I'm honest." As she smiled he kissed her slowly, wanting to savour./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""I'll miss you like hells. Like the seven, fucking, hells." Sansa knew he enjoyed hearing her curse, for some... strange, reason./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Speak for yourself."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Do you have other guns?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""A few in the boot, if I'm stopped, I have my license and I'll just say it's hunting gear." Sansa nodded bitting her lip. He looked her up and down smiling. "God's, you never take off that blasted onsie do you?" She shook her head./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""It was from you, and I intend to wear it all the time. I would at work as well, but apparently your not aloud to." Pausing she put a hand on his face as tears streamed. "Goodbye Sandor, for now anyway." Grabbing her, she yelped and nestled her head into his shoulder. He smelled of leather, sweat and fresh sports shorts.../p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Goodbye, my, Little Bird." Drawing away, he took one last long look at her, before opening the car door. Sitting in the driver's seat, he rolled down the window. Leaning forward, Sansa kissed him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""I love you." She told him. But he didn't say it back, and it was at that moment, Sansa thought he was crying. She could see clearly because of the bad light./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"But she was almost certain he was crying. "Don't cry."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""I'm not." He loudly retorted. She rested a hand on his muscles arm and he leant his head on it./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Find her."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""I will." Sandor promised. Then stepping back he rolled the window up and drove away. Looking on for a few seconds at the retreating car, Sansa walked inside. /p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;" /  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Sandor smiled looking at the passenger seat then back at the road. She had tucked her scarlett blanket under some of the other stuff. emHer/em blanket, it was something she always kept with her. He knew he might need it./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"There were a lot of deprived places in East Jaywick, and it was only 50 minutes from their home in Chelmsford to there. It helped being in Chelmsford, as it was only about forty minutes from London, where Sansa worked./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"He didn't know why he had chose it, emSuppose it's away from anyone who would hurt the Little Bird./em emAll of the people who had hurt Sansa lived out of England, in places like Spain, Italy, France and outside Europe. This made Sandor think of the Martells all the way from Antigua./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"emSome Shit had happened with there ancestors in Spain with immigration from somewhere or other, and their ancestors had moved to the Caribbean island, but they still remained to have olive skin not dark./em At this thought Sandor placed the Fall out boy Infinity on High album into the stereo player./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"emThis ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"emThis ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"emThis ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"emI'm not a shoulder to cry on But I digress/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"emI'm a leading man/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"emAnd the lies I weave are oh so intricate, Oh so intricate/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"emI'm a leading man/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"emAnd the lies I weave are oh so intricate, Oh so intricate/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Turning volume up to full blast, Sandor stopped at a Shell petrol station to fill up as the light was red. Twisting the knob backwards. The volume went down./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Opening the door, pressing the button on the steering wheel he heard the fuel cap unlock. Standing up Sandor went around to the side of the car with the fuel cap./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"The Impala only took 2.5 and Sandor filled up the whole tank practically. Only being about £2.65. Walking to the till he picked up two Pepsi's and a whole load of food, to add to the lot he had in the car./p 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"emShe felt a hand brush against her neck, then down her waist,her hip and her leg. She tried to struggle away, and scream but she couldn't. Shireen knew, now she would be ruined, her body went rigid and she felt so uncomfortable that for the first time in a while Shireen wanted to cry./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"br /emThe girl started to sob, quite quietly as she was gagged, then she realised her hands were bound behind her and her ankles bound. She was lying on her side, and started to cry even more when she saw the bruises on her half naked body. 'Stop, stop, stop it, stop it. Oh god please.' If she was honest, Shireen didn't pray, she didn't pray to a God anymore because she didn't think one could help her./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"br /emShe hadn't prayed to the new God the the fucking red woman had imposed on her father, she was a Christian technically. But she had lost all hope in God, and Jesus years ago. It was all too much, when she had been bullied Shireen prayed for hours on end, as a last hope for it to stop. But it only did when she ran away./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"br /emNo God helped her do that. She didn't need to pray, to know what she had to do./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"br /emAlthough now, the strong, cocky, bitchy girl, that you would never want to be around. Was crying for forgiveness. Confessing her sins and not caring how it happened, but she wanted it to stop!/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"br /emThe finger on her skin, tapped over her stomach nearing the place below. She started to scream through the fabric gagging her. Not giving a shit whether he hit her if it meant he would stop. "Shut up." Shireen heard Baelish order. But she refused and he hit her, hard./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"br /emHer eyes opened wide when he did it, and after a few seconds she was crying again. Trying to strain her hands out of the rope, and she could tell whether the wetness on her wrist was sweat or blood. Bout now she doesn't care, she tried with all her might to free herself, but a strong hand held her down./embr /emForming bruises on her hip./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"br /But now, now that was a memory, a distant memory that she despised. For Shireen it had got worse. Baelish had sexually harassed her for a few more nights, before he took her to one of the club's he owned and made her stay backstage. Saying when she was 16 she would be a common whore like the rest of the women here./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"br /Now, five years later, at eighteen. She is one of the main whores in the club, and she was only aloud out in cars, with no windows open and no contact with anyone out of the club. For a few months when she first came here, she hoped Sandor would somehow dishonor Sansa, and come here. She knew it was selfish,but she had grown to desperate to care./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"br /Walking up to a mirror in the dressing room she shared with the other girls. Shireen started perfecting her make up. Making the flicks at the end of her eyes extra big, and her lips red. Looking so plastic she hated herself. But, putting on a fake smile she pulled on her stiletto heels and a seriously short black dress. That literally felt like plastic and cellophane. But apparently looked nice…./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"br /Her and the other girls, would stand around the sides of the club, sometimes at the bar, which would tell the men who they were, emsluts/em. Shireen didn't like who she was now, she didn't like that she was hardly aloud to eat, she didn't like how she wasn't aloud any real exercise, she hated letting men use her, she hated the sex, she hated Baelish, but overall she hated herself. You do not understand how many times she had thought about the knife, or just, somehow, escaping./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"br /Once she slept with one of the bodyguards to try and escape, but another one was outside. She gave up really, now, it was all to much, and Shireen didn't really want to provoke Baelish. He hurt her. Hurt her pretty severely if she had ever disobeyed or displeased a customer./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"br /emI wonder what Clegane is doing now?/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;" /p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;" /  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"br /emSandor opened the car door, putting the pistol in his back pocket, He put some leather gloves on to cover his fingerprints. Getting out of the car and locked it. Looking at at the abandoned block of flats. East Jaywick homed a few of those. Silently, he slipped in through the slightly open door. There was a room to his left and a staircase. He went up the staircase that opened onto a long corridor with lots of rooms. He went into each, finding nothing sort from moth eaten sofa's and old newspapers./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"br /emThen, he came to the last one on the level. It had only a bed in the corner. Then he saw a few boxes and walked over to them, ripping the cardboard lid of his eyes her wide. Bags, and bags of marijuana. He exhaled loudly and picked up a bag, looking at it. Nodding, it was definitely marijuana. He should know. Cersei had a drug problem. So he would always be the one to get it for her./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"br /emThen suddenly he heard footsteps downstairs. Panicking Sandor looked for a place to hide, and he saw a connecting room. Darting into it, he pressed his back to the wall. Pulling out the pistol he smiled to himself. It had been a while since he had done this./embr /emThe men walked in and Sandor shuffled a bit. Regretting it very soon./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"br /em"Oi, who's in here?" A strong East London accent asked him. Sandor did nothing and he heard a box behind lifted./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"br /em"Come on let's just go." A different said./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"br /em"No, look, the boxes had been opened. There's someone in here, I haven't had a good thrill in a while, might as well wait, till this bitch will come out."/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"br /em"Fine but don't Fucking get me involved, if you get killed, I don't give a shit." One man laughed. Then one of the two men left down the stairs. Sandor heard the footsteps get closer to the wall. He braced himself, as his heart got a little faster. Then as a bony hand wrapped around the door frame, he jumped forwards. Taking the man's arm in his hand and pulling it but, he heard a bit of a crack and suspected he'd broken it./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"br /emPunching the man in the stomach he took the man's gun and removed the bullets. Throwing the empty gun to the southern side of the room. Stopping over the wailing man Sandor laughed at him. "Are you, working for Baelish?" Now the man laughed and Sandor shot him in the shoulder. Spraying blood everywhere, he screamed but was still alive./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"br /em"DO YOU WORK FOR BAELISH?" The man nodded his head. "Where have they taken Shireen?" He laughed again, and Sandor pressed his boot into the man's shoulder wound. He cried out but didn't answer. Sandor kept yelling and pressing into the wound until the man died./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"br /emSighing Sandor looked down at the man and laughed. Taking the jacket of the man, he used it to wipe of the blood. Looting the man's pockets he found a wallet and pocketed it. After he found nothing else. Sandor glanced out of the window and saw no sign of the other man./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"br /emBut to be safe, he went into the connecting room again and found a window. Climbing out onto the sill he saw a pipe and slid down it. Walking slowly around the building he held his pistol low. After no sign of anyone, Sandor ran to the car and drove away quickly./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"br /Now, it's five years later. Sandor is 39 and Sansa is 28. The two have not stopped, every day they could spare, they would look for Shireen. For a solid five years it has been the same and Sansa made Sandor a promise. em"I promise to you that until we find Shireen, alive or dead, we will not get married."/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"br /He knew that must have been hard for Sansa, as she had always been so excited with weddings. Today, it was Sandor's day off, and Sansa had gone to Rotherham, one place, they actually hadn't been yet./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"br /It was about 3 hours in a car. emYay…./em He couldn't understand why Sansa was still helping him. Sansa had only met the girl a few times and hardly had any connection. emSpose she feels bad, I mean, she was only thirteen when she went missing. Oh god, now she would be eighteen. Sansa was five years older than that when Shireen went missing./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"br /He often hoped that she hadn't lost hope in him. He felt like such a dickhead, he didn't even remember her name, and she was probably just lonely and felt unloved. If she was not with her family. It meant she had been seven years without them, he always said he would take her home if she ever wanted too. But she always said no, that she didn't feel wanted there and here, at least she had a little bit of purpose. That she had friends. He could never tell who she was talking about./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"br /Suddenly, Sandor felt tears in his eyes. Then he started to sob, putting his head on his hands and cried. He had been doing this quite a lot when Sansa went out anywhere. He couldn't bare for her to see him cry. She never had, ever. He also never intended her too./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;" Shireen/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;" Sandor/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;" Sansa and Sandor/p 


	6. Chapter 6

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"The greyscale wasn't a problem really at the club. Men didn't really care if what they were fucking was ugly. She had been told by the other girls plenty about her face. They also didn't care what her name was. So if any of them just happened to miraculously ask, she would say, "My name doesn't matter it's not what you want from me."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"She had only ever met one decent bloke at the club, a few weeks ago. He wasn't to shy or nerdy, as you might think. He was quite lanky, but had muscled arms and a strong jaw line. His name was Rickon and he said that if she didn't want to do it, she didn't have to. That he could just say she sid it, and he wouldn't force her to do anything. Shireen had felt attracted to him, he was also the first person her age to come for a fuck, they were all older than her usually./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"em"Can we, just lie on the bed and talk? I mean, I know I'm a whore and stuff. But, you, you can leave if you don't want to. I won't ask for any money, or for you to do anything for me." He shook his head, and Shireen blushed, then he started to strip, and got down his boxers. Shireen followed his lead and stopped down to her bra and pants. He turned off the light and lay in the bed./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"emAs Shireen padded along the concrete floor, she got in the bed, and snuggled up close to him. Resting her arm and head on his bare chest. "So, what should we talk about?" He asked./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"em"I don't know, why are you here? That seems like a good one."/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"em"I dunno, I got bored I guess, but, I'de never do it without a consent. Personally I wouldn't like to do something if it's basically rape." Shireen nodded, turning onto her front and climbing on top of Rickon, resting on her folded arms./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"em"Good answer. Now you ask me." He put his hands behind his head and clicked his teeth together, thinking. There was a long pause./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"em"Would you let me, do something, well would you do something for me." Shireen's heart fell. She thought he might be different. Starting to remove her clothing, Rickon stopped her. "No not like that. Would you, could you just, hold me." Feeling surprised, and slightly touched, Shireen climbed off Rickon and pulled up her bra strap. Sitting back on the pillows she opened her legs and he fell backward onto her chest. She settled her legs on the mattress, then began to stroke his hair./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"em"What's wrong?" She whispered. Then to her surprise, he heard him sniff is he crying? Turning round he leant his head into her neck, and she pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back with one hand, and clutching him with the other. "Shshsh, it's okay. It's okay. Tell me what happened." Shireen's shoulder was now moist from the tears he shed and he drew back looking at her. Then he pulled his hands onto her face leant forward and kissed her./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"emShireen had never been kissed, yes she had been fucked many times, but men didn't waste time over kissing, and previously to being at the club she had hardly been found boys, or girls, so there was no chance really. He put his tongue into her mouth now, and now he was straddling her. She didn't like the position, and pushed him back onto his back she she was on top./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"emHe laughed and she smiled into the next kiss, This time their tongues met, hers must have tasted of weed or probably whisky, but he didn't seem to care. His tongue tasted of Carib, and she loved it. Now his hands were reaching for her bra clasp and for the first time, she was completely willing. It wasn't a chore now, it felt, right. But he didn't want to get into her pants. Just to show her affection./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"emWhich she liked. After about half an hour of kissing and stuff…. Shireen was in Rickon's arms, he held her like a mother holds her baby, and she loved it. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leant into a kiss. That Shireen wanted to last forever, then there was the signalling knock on the door, that their time was up./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"emHanging her head, Shireen lay against Rickon "I don't want you to leave." He stroked her cheek and wiped the tears away. Soon enough the two wrenched themselves reluctantly. Not really looking at each other as they got their various clothes on. He stood by the door and looked at Shireen./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"em"I could take you with me?" Breathing out heavily she shook her head./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"em"I can't."/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"em"But, your not safe here." He whined. Shireen walked toward him, and he pulled her close to him./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"em"I can't, but, thank you, for everything. You're the only decent guy,I'll ever meet, and, I'm glad I did meet you."Rickon handed her a piece of paper with his number on it smiling. He didn't say anything else, only kissing her for one last time before pulling away and almost running out of the room./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"But today was the worst day of all, because now, Baelish was going to fuck her. It had only happened one time before, and he had first made her sit apon his erection. Why she wasn't sick there and then she'll never know, now, she wasn't going to ever talk back to or annoy, or even really say anything to Baelish. She was to scared. She picked up a strand of her now Pink, purplish hair, sighed and put her face in her hands./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Now she's on one of the bed round the back, Baelish had told her to stay in there till he came in. She sat herself down and took off her shoes. Then the door burst open and he walked in, not bothering to shut the door, he strided in and pushed her onto the bed./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"She noticed that he had rope in his hand, her eyes opened hide and she began to beg for him to not use it, but he just laughed and slapped her. Holding her hands above her head, he first wrapped the rope around two of the bars on the bed, then knotted it and looped it around her wrists. Tying the rope around her, like the way you tie rope around someone's neck to hang them./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"It was almost impossible for Shireen to hold back the crying, then he pulled off his belt, and she got prepared for him to take the rest of his clothes off, but instead he told her to turn onto her stomach. She looked up at her bound arms and had to writhe timber hands forward with the rope rubbing painfully on her arms, to held to turn onto her hands and knees. Then he began to strip her, unzipping her skanky boobtube dress and throwing it to the floor she clenched her thighs together for some protection, and then heard Baelish close the door./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Whenever he did that, a girl would have to get ready for torture, and there were many variations. It all went silent for a minute, then unbearable pain hit her. He had just whipped her with the belt, screaming out loudly Shireen went back onto her knees and covered her backside./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Then Baelish climbed on top of her back, forcing her on her hands and knees and wretched her head up to the ceiling. "Don't fucking disobey me, get on your whore hands and knees and let me whip you." He hissed into her ear. There were ten more hits of the belt, a thicker and wider one thank God, if it was thin she would have bled./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Taking off his trousers and pants he climbed on top on the bed and patted Shireen's legs. When he began to thrust into her, she but her lip and clenched her fists. Not daring to make a sound, and she didn't through the whole thing, after he was finished he threw the dress at her and then knotted the rope from the bars. Leaving her to get it off her wrists./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"After a lot of pulling and pushing, Shireen got the rope off. Turning round, Little finger was looking at her, smiling it was really creeping her out and she turned away, standing up she pulled the dress back on. "Sit there, you can take a blanket or something." He pointed to the two armchairs next to the bed./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Putting on her heels, she grabbed a blanket from the bed and sat down, almost screaming at the pain of it, she stifled it to a squeak. Clenching her fists and turning onto her hip so her backside wasn't on the chair. He sat in the other chair opposite her and stared at her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""I'm still always surprised you turned out such a natural, after being the bratty little child you were. It's an improvement. Now, Shireen, have you ever wondered why I'm called Little finger?" She nodded. "Why do you think?" Shireen could almost laugh, now a little bit of her inner child was coming out./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""I always thought it was because you have a tiny cock?" She tilted her head at th end of the sentence. But regretted her witty comment when she had finished. He jumped up from the chair and pulled her over to the wardrobe in the wall. She began to scream and pull away from him, doing anything possible to not be shut in the cupboard./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Sometimes girls would be shut in for three days, but that was if a customer was unhappy. So Shireen didn't bear to think about what her punishment would be for being rude to Baelish. He shoved her in the cupboard and locked the padlock on the door. Screaming with a her might and crying at these same time, Shireen Baratheon knew, now she wanted to go./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;" /  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"br /Sansa was in Rotherham now, dressed up like a normal party goer. She looked up at the club in front of her. "Right, well, time to find her." She muttered./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Walking into the club she tossed her now black hair over her shoulder. The place was packed, so she knew that she could slip backstage and check out what was happening. A guy spotted her walk in, and walked over to her. Raising his eyebrows at her get up, she had to admit, wasn't to skanky, usually they were the cheap as fuck outfits just to make people drawn to her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"So then, she could get them all hopeful for a fuck and slip away quietly backstage. Now she latched onto her kill. He looked younger than Sansa, about 22 maybe younger, and pretty God damn desperate. They started doing the sort of you know, fuck dancing. As Sansa described it, for about ten minutes, then he turned back to his friends and Sana fled, running through the crowd of people to the doors at the side. She pulled her dress up a little and then saw a group of girls coming her way about to go through the doors./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Waiting a moment she then walked behind them as they went through the doors, going to the right first then down a corridor Sansa broke off from the group and saw a door open. Walking in, she looked left and right nobody there, then there was a noise in the cupboard. Looking outside, no one, closing the door quietly and locking it with the key already in the door./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Turning around she made her way to tell cupboard "Is someone in there?" She whispered. It was quiet until there was a knock on he door./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Yes, yes, please help me." Trying the pull the door open didn't work and Sansa looked around the room, opening every draw in he room, then she saw a key on top of the cupboard. Strolling over, very proud of herself. She put the key in he lock, and it didn't fit. Groaning she continued to turn the bedroom upside down. Then froze as she heard a noise outside, there was a noise outside the door, a voice. emThat voice, I know it…./em She walked closer to the door silently and pressed her ear to the wood./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Can't we get this fucking door open, that bitch has got out, and locked me out." Almost falling backward, Sansa sat down on the bed. emBaelish/em. Now she had to hurry up, she quickened her hurry. Throwing pieces of furniture to th floor and pulling draws out of there place. There was now shouting from the inside./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Getting into her knees, Sansa looked under the bed, and there was a small fabric pouch on the underside of the metal mesh. Ripping the fabric apart keys fell out of it. She grabbed all four and ran to the cupboard. Shoving all four in the lock, one worked. Sighing in relief she threw opened door, revealing a very weak, blonde teenager, sitting in the corner of the cupboard. Looking like death. "Holy mother of God." Sansa muttered, picking the girl up and leaning her on her shoulder. Sansa saw a window and opened it, slapping the girl she woke up. Snapped back to reality it seemed./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Shireen, it's Sansa. I'm getting you out of here." Jumping out of the window Shireen followed Sansa's lead. They ran past almost the shrubbery on the outside of the club then round the front, to where Sansa's car was. Unlocking the car, Sansa got into that car faster than she's ever done anything./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;" /  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Shireen didn't really know what the fuck was going on, but she was being taken from Baelish, and that must be better. She could have sworn she heard her rescuer say she was called Sansa, but now, she fell asleep. Feeling too weak to do anything./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"When she woke up, she was in a bed, the room was dark. emIs /ememit a dream, will Baelish walk in any second?/em But, she was in different clothes. Pajama shorts and a baggy shirt. Sitting up, it was a different room to her one at the club. The one at the club she shared with 6 other girls. She stood up, and went to the blinds at the front of the room. Pulling them up, she gasped, wherever she was. It was nothing like where the club was./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"It was quiet and, Shireen didn't even care what it was like or who saved her. She wasn't at the club,and that was all that mattered. Spinning around she headed for the door. Walking out, it was silent. The place she was in was definitely a bungalow, she saw a moving panel in the ceiling for the loft. Padding round a corner, she came to a lounge. Resting a hand on the door she walked in./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Suddenly a hand reached out and gripped her shoulder. She turned and fell backwards in surprise, a hand helped her up. "Thank you." She sputtered, the figure was still in the shadows./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""What? Don't you recognise me?" The figure stepped into the light, and it was emFucking Clegane/em. Shireen was suddenly overcome with tears and jumped forward clutching to Sandor./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""It was you and Sansa, you saved me. Thank you thank you thank you." She cried loudly now, into his shirt. To long had she been in a broken place, now she felt safer than she ever had, in the arms of a man she still and would always consider a douche bag./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Then Sansa ran through the door and when Shireen saw her, she fell into her arms. Clutching to the people she hadn't seen for 5 years./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"A few minutes later, Shireen was sitting, snuggled up to Sansa, resting on her chest as Sansa stroked her head. "Whys your hair this colour?" Sansa whispered as she continued to stroke Shireen's hair. This is what she had been missing, a mother, someone who could be her mother. Shireen didn't answer, she only clutched to Sansa tighter./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""We need her to get help from a doctor, she's beat up and needs to be checked out for anything major." Shireen looked at Clegane and smiled weakly. "And, she also needs food, ill go get all the sweets crisps and stuff, that I can find in the kitchen." She grinned and looked up at Sansa./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Thank you." Sansa just smiled at Shireen. Then Sandor returned a few minutes later with literally an armful of crap. Energy drinks and sweets and chocolate and crisps. Also the fact that an armful for Sandor was about twice the size of a normal persons. He dropped the food on the space next to Shireen./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Right then. What crap do you want to watch now?" Shireen laughed as she shoved her face with skips./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""um, well, if you still have the box sets. Dad's army, old obsessions never die." Walking up to the tv he sifted through a box of DVD's till he came to a box set and put one of the disks in./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Guess what?" Shireen turned to Sansa. She smiled down at Shireen. "I actually met a boy. One who didn't force me to do anything, he just wanted me to lay with him, literally just lay with him. I think he wanted company."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""And what was this boys name?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Rickon." Shireen smiled at Sansa, but she stood up and put her hands over her mouth, looking at Sandor./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Do, do you have any way to contact him. Please Shireen it's important. Oh my god." Sansa put her hands through her hair, then Shireen pulled out some crumpled peace of paper that had been shoved down her pants./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Sandor looked at the paper as if it might kill him. "What, if it was anywhere else, someone would take it." Sansa on the other hand didn't seem to care and grabbed the paper and the landline phone. Dialing in the number with shaky fingers, she held it to her ear./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Hello, hello,is this, Rickon Stark." She paused. "Rickon it's Sansa! It's your sister Sansa! There was a girl, a girl called Shireen who you met at a club in Rotherham, and you just lay with her, yes! She gave me your number. Oh my god, my little brother. Rickon. We have, I have to find you. Now, where are you? Colchester! Oh, my, God, I'm living in Chelmsford. Okay, here is the address. Come straight to the house.! I LOVE YOU!" Sansa yelled down the phone./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"When she had put the phone down, Sansa we'd into her bedroom, then started to scream in happiness. Shireen and Sandor started to laugh and Sansa was jumping around, not caring if anyone came round to tell her to shut up. Jumping up, Shireen hugged Sansa. Then realised she was crying. "I think, um, do you mind being alone?" She asked Shireen. She shook her head, and Sansa took Sandor's hand and pulled him up. As they walked out Shireen shouted at their backs./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Yeah, go have your victory sex, be as loud as you want I have a TV to turn up." It was echoed by Sandor's loud laughter. Finally, Shireen for at least a few days, was safe./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;" /p 


End file.
